pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Disgust
Disgust is a character in Inside Out. She is one of the five Emotions inside the mind of Riley, along with Joy, Fear, Anger and Sadness. Mindy Kaling describes her as follows: "Disgust is very protective of Riley. She has high expectations for everyone around her and isn’t very patient. Disgust is also very put-together because appearances matter to her."The second character poster from Disney/Pixar's 'Inside Out': Disgust Official Bio "Disgust is highly opinionated, extremely honest and prevents Riley from getting poisoned — both physically and socially. She keeps a careful eye on the people, places and things that Riley comes into contact with — whether that’s broccoli or last year’s fashion trend. Disgust always has the best of intentions and refuses to lower her standards."Pixar’s ‘Inside Out’ Official Character Descriptions ''Inside Out'' Like the other Emotions, Disgust remained fairly infrequent during Riley's childhood as Joy prevailed. Despite having strong opinions of her own, she trusts Joy to know what to do for Riley, just like the other Emotions. But when Riley's family moves to San Francisco, they enter an unfamiliar world and Disgust, along with Fear and Anger, is suddenly much more present in Riley's life. She criticizes the bad shape of their new house, the smell, the dirt, the presence of a dead mouse, and the misery of their situation. When Joy and Sadness along with all the core memories are lost into the mind, Disgust, Fear and Anger are left to themselves as the only emotions in Headquarters. Disgust expresses serious doubts that they can keep Riley happy without Joy, when Fear proposes such a plan. After Goofball Island is lost, Disgust tries to avoid more damage being made, but she keeps giving up quickly, reacting to the many bad turns that Riley's life is taking and being annoyed by Fear's antics. She seems to find Anger reacts with too much violence, but nevertheless tends to agree with him. When Anger proposes that Riley runs away, Disgust is at first reluctant to accept, but ends up approving. However, they realize how terrible the idea was when Riley becomes completely insensitive to their commands as a result. When Joy and Sadness reach back to Headquarters, Disgust provokes Anger so he gets mad and uses him as a blowtorch to make a hole in the window and let Joy and Sadness in. Sometime later, as Riley turns 12, Disgust is ecstatic to see that Riley has formed a Fashion Island. She is now taking care of determining what feelings Riley can show. Trivia *In the first clips shown at the 2013 D23 Expo, Disgust wore a purple dress, had longer hair, and did not have long eyelashes. Interestingly, while Riley's Disgust ended up having a green dress in the final film, Riley's mom's Disgust has retained a purple dress. *Disgust's belt buckle is shaped like a capital "D" to represent the first letter in her name. *Disgust is the dominant emotion of the Yeast of Eden Server. *After the console is upgraded, Disgust makes a remark about a big red alarm light on her part of it, the "Puberty" alarm ("Eww, what's pew-ber-tee?"). Gallery Meet Disgust - Inside Out Divertida Mente - 18 de Junho nos Cinemas - Nojinho Meet Mindy Kaling as Disgust in INSIDE OUT Inside Out Character Poster Disgust.jpg|Character Poster Disgust-celebrities.jpg Disgust pda.jpg Disgust-bunnies.jpg Disgust-Inside-Out-Taxes.jpg Disgu_1.png|Slightly different design of Disgust as shown at D23 Expo 2013 DISGUST Render.png Inside-Out-Disgust-posecropped.jpg Disgust white bg sheet.jpg Inside-Out-Disgust-193904.jpg Inside-Out-DisgustAF-crop.jpg DisgustAngerFear-InsideOut pdf Page 1.jpg BART station Fear and Disgust ad.jpg|Banner ad seen inside a BART station during the film's first week of Disgust and Fear. Disgust 2.png|Art of Disgust posted by Mindy Kaling on her official Instagram 470 2755524.jpg|Mindy Kaling, the voice of Disgust, holding the script for the film at a recording session. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m18s57.png Inside-Out 1000.jpg|Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness in Riley's mind in the Inside Out teaser trailer 640px-Inside-Out-6.png 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg|Anger, Fear, Joy, Disgust and Sadness 640px-Inside-Out-Meet-your-emotions-2.png Inside-Out-Disgust-Helmet.jpg Disgust-Concept-Art-USAT.JPG|Concept art hero-image-disgust.jpg Disgust Wallpaper.jpg Disgust_concept_art_02.jpg Disgust_Concept_art_03.jpg Disgust_Concept_Art_04.jpg References Category:Inside Out Characters